The present invention relates to inline skates and, more particularly, to a sneaker that is convertible into an inline skate.
Inline skates are a type of roller skate used for inline skating. Unlike quad skates, which have two front and two rear wheels, inline skates have four or five wheels arranged in a single line. Inline skates allow users to travel faster as opposed to walking or running. However, inline skates are typically used for recreational purposes only because replacing inline skates and shoes is a hassle. Currently, certain sneakers include a wheel attached to the heel. However, wheeling around in the sneakers is very slow and the sneakers are not an effective mode of transportation.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved sneaker and inline skate combination for increased speed in transportation.